


Salute all the brethren with an holy kiss [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Series: In His Image [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Challenge: Cake Swap, Community: cakehole_club, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Platonic Kissing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Team Free Love, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original prompt was from mithrel: “Supernatural, Team Free Love, a villa in Rome.” Technically this remains Sam/Gabriel and Dean/Castiel for now, but the focus is on the group dynamic. Gabriel decides they all need a holiday, Castiel decides physical affection is the way to go, Dean and Sam blink a lot. Mostly fluff.</p><p>[A recording of a fic by Whit_Merule]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salute all the brethren with an holy kiss [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Salute all the brethren with an holy kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/365252) by [Whit Merule (whit_merule)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whit_merule/pseuds/Whit%20Merule). 



> Posted as part of the cakehole_club's cake_swap podfic exchange for angelzfurys.  
> The fic is part of the In His Image 'verse

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/Salute%20all%20the%20brethren%20with%20an%20holy%20kiss.mp3) | **Size:** 10,6 MB | **Duration:** 11:29min

  
---|---


End file.
